


The Death of a Dream

by EtherealEssence



Category: All fandoms, Political - Fandom
Genre: Death, Loss of Innocence, peshawar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in response to Peshawar and this applies to every person anywhere. Seriously no matter what fandom this applies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens to those left behind - who have to live with the death that others have wrought.

There’s a saying I heard once. When your child dies, you bury him in your heart, he only dies the day you die. I felt irrevocably sad at that quote. I didn’t understand it though. I got the message and I felt empathy but I did not truly understand that small sliver of pain that ran through me when I read that. I wish I could not understand that pain. I wish.

I wish that I did not feel the searing agony as I felt my hopes and dreams being ripped away from my heart and soul. I wish I could unsee the viscous ripe blood that fragile body was bathed in. I wish that I could forget the way the mouth that smiled at me full of missing teeth waiting for the next set to grow was twisted into a gaping hole frozen in the midst of their screaming. I wish for so many things.

One thing that I want that will never change is the desire to find the animals that did this to my baby and tear into their flesh like they tore my child’s. I want to make them pay for the future they stole and the innocence they took from us.

I want to go back to the once cherished memories that I can no longer look at without seeing soulless eyes, smeared blood and swollen bruises.

The worst thing they did though was when they drove me so far deep into depression and paranoia that I wished that I had never had a child at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. Comment, kudo and talk to me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
